


This has been such a beautiful night

by roby_lia



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Faraday doesn't handle painkillers well, M/M, Vas blames Emma for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: “What’s going on?” He asked, sitting beside her.“Faraday,” was the only answer he got, her tone made the name sound more like an insult than anything else.“Um ...?”“Right, sorry. He’s just ... Faraday,” she repeated again, like there wasn’t any other way to explain it.Vasquez blinked a few times. That was probably a bad idea. Whoever was able to reduce Emma Cullen to that condition was, on principle, a bad idea.However, part of him couldn’t help but be intrigued, because the thing promised to be very entertaining. And, in the end, he’s never been able to stay away from problems.For this, in a moment of good heartedness that he’ll regret for the rest of his life, he asked “You want me to deal with him?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to Cambetaut for beta reading <3

Vasquez looked up from his cup of coffee to Emma, who was sitting at the table, a cup cooling in hand and her furious gaze fixed on the journal of her next patient of the night.

“What’s going on?” He asked, sitting beside her.

“Faraday,” was the only answer he got, her tone made the name sound more like an insult than anything else.

“Um ...?”

“Right, sorry. He’s just ... _Faraday_ ,” she repeated again, like there wasn’t any other way to explain it.

Vasquez blinked a few times. That was probably a bad idea. Whoever was able to reduce Emma Cullen to that condition was, on principle, a bad idea.

However, part of him couldn’t help but be intrigued, because the thing promised to be very entertaining. And, in the end, he’s never been able to stay away from problems.

For this, in a moment of good heartedness that he’ll regret for the rest of his life, he asked “You want me to deal with him?”

 

 

 

“Oh, great, we got us a Mexican,” are the words that welcomed him into the room, followed by a long whistle of appreciation.

“Bloody hell, handsome, where have you been all this time?”

Vasquez stopped a few steps after the door, the medical record still half-open while he was running the notes (and a long, long, long series of hospitalizations. Apparently this Faraday was the number one customer of the emergency room).

His eyes moved from Red, Sam’s creepy trainee who was filming the scene with his phone, to Teddy, Emma’s right arm man, busy laughing like a fool, and ended on the infamous Faraday, who welcomed him with an adorable crooked smile, twinkling green eyes and more muscles on display than Vasquez could handle at such a time in the morning. It shouldn’t be legal to be so attractive when you have just fallen out of a tree. Especially not when you fell from a tree at four in the morning. When you fell from a tree, at four in the morning and you’re _high as a horse_.

Vasquez was tempted to ask if, by any chance, he was also stoned before he ended up there, but by the little he had read about the patient, he doesn’t seem the type. Apparently these kinds of things just _happen_ to him. Vasquez allowed him the benefit of the doubt, at least for the moment.

“... Teddy exactly how much morphine did you give him?”

“Enough to keep him in bed. Otherwise he would already be running around the emergency ward asking to be discharged.”

That might made sense. Everything else didn’t,  “... ok, I’m the new guy and I fell into the trap: Red why are you filming this?”

“Oh, don’t look at them, beauty. Eyes on me - intervened Faraday, waving a hand toward the others two - Those wretches find blackmailing me funny. Although this time I won’t get angry, this video will be amazing at our wedding reception.”

Vasquez's eyebrows rose almost against his will “... Emma definitely tricked me,” he sighed at the end, closing the folder and approaching the bed.

“All right Mr. Faraday, why don’t you tell me what you were doing in a tree at these hours of the morning while I check you?”

“You can check whatever you want, honey. And you can call me Josh, they all do here. By the way, what’s your name, sunshine? I need something to scream while you check my prostate.”

Even Red couldn’t keep his poker face on, bursting into laughter, while Teddy was about to pee himself, and Vasquez began to seriously doubt that he had made a good choice when he gave in to Sam’s insistence and accepted the job.

 

 

***

 

 

“You know, it's not that you win something if you show up here all the time,” Vasquez told him the third time they met, cleaning the burn on Faraday arm. Apparently, he was trying to cook and things ended badly. Like the-firemen-have-to-intervene badly.

“Not even a date with the sexy doctor?”

“Especially not a date with the sexy doctor.”

“And what I should doing, hypothetically speaking, to have a date with the sexy doctor?”

“Not bothering him at work, for starters. And being a little more careful. Blood and broken bones aren’t exactly an attractive trait, you know?”

“Pity, if they were I’d definitely be even more sexy than what I am” is what he said, and Vasquez had to bite his tongue to not agree.

 

 

***

 

 

The next time, Faraday showed up with Billy Rocks and a dagger in his leg.

“Tell me that's a joke,” there was more plea than he wanted to admit, but it was one in the morning and perhaps, he said to himself, these people were even crazier than he’d thought.

Billy shrugged, more bored than guilty.

“This idiot wanted to have an excuse to ask your number, and he ended up stabbing himself by mistake. I hope it's worth it. At least this time.”

_“This_ time ...?” Vasquez began to ask, his eyes following the other leaving the room, then shook his head, sure he didn’t want to know.

“Faraday,” a declaration, an insult, just a fact, he didn’t even know what he was trying to say.

The other tried to smile innocently, “Sorry. I swear that I haven’t done it on purpose. And still, it was Billy who proposed to stab me to get your number.”

“...”

“... Okay, I was annoying him because he convince you to come on a date with me and _then_ he suggested to stab me. Cutting the table. Now it’s ruined, Goody won’t be happy. But then, he didn’t put it away and I ... I got a little carried away?”

Vasquez couldn’t stop himself.

He hid his face with his hands and laughed. He was losing his mind, there wasn’t any doubt.

“Oh, guero.”                                                                                                         

“Is that your way of saying that you’re honored by my attentions and you’ll give me your number right now and happily date me?”

“Not a chance, guero.”

Faraday sounded like a whipped puppy, but that didn’t last long when Vasquez, with a sigh, sat down and began to check the wound.

The other managed to stay quiet for even a whole minute.

“No, seriously Vas, what’s that word mean anyway? Handsome? Debonair?”

Vasquez smiled innocently.

“Yes, something like that,” then, with an abrupt gesture, he removed the knife from his leg.

 

 

***

 

 

“Are you kidding me!” Vasquez stared with murderous intent his next patient’s folder. Emma, on the other side of the desk struggling with her own stack of folders, snickered unpunished.

“I offered one time, Cullen. One fucking time. This is the tenth in three months.”

“Don’t look at me, it's Teddy’s fault. However it’s become all too obvious who the _dear_ Joshua prefers between the two of us.”

Vasquez barely held in a growl, as he closed the file with too much energy, and then walked angrily to the most obnoxious patient ever.

The patient who, casually, had already decided to take off his shirt and greeted him with a huge smile.

“Hola, sunshine. How’s your evening?”

Definitely too much energy for three in the morning, and he wasn’t even under the influence of drugs this time.

“Faraday,” that was definitely a growl, but he couldn’t stop himself. The sight of all those abs might  have distracted him more than he wanted to admit. And more _times_ than he wanted to admit.

“Put your shirt on, I know you twisted your ankle in one of your abstruse ways, of which I absolutely don’t want to know anything.”

If possible, the other's grin widened even more, “I thought you might like to have something to look at,” he teased, flexing his muscles. Muscles that Vasquez was absolutely not staring at. He is a serious person. Especially in his work, yes.

_Damn it, Emma._

“Will you ever quit?”

“Not until you agree to come on a date with me.”

And here they are, back on their usual argument.

It’s not that he didn’t like Joshua. The opposite, actually. And the fact that he was also Sam’s friend - so often going out with Sam mean that Faraday would certainly join sooner or later - didn’t improve the situation. It made it worst actually, because in one way or another they always ended up getting involved in a fight (okay, maybe a couple of times it had also been his fault, but Faraday was still at the top) and he found himself working overtime to stitch him together. On the bed. Without T-Shirt. With Faraday that winked in more than explicit way.

He sighed, running his hands over his face and wondering for the umpteenth time what he had done to deserve this. He probably killed someone in his previous life or some shit like that.

“You know I’m joking, right? I mean, I really like you, like _really really_. And I know I can be an ass, but I’m not _such_ an ass. If it really bother you I’ll stop.”

“… do it and there will be nothing to stop _me_ from actually kill you, Joshua,” Vasquez would love to say that the words slipped out against his own will, but he wasn’t sure enough to be able to convince even himself right now.

And then, the smile that Faraday gave him was probably one of the most beautiful things ever.

Maybe Teddy and Red had drugged his coffee, because there weren’t any other explanations.

He snorted, focusing on his job “Quit that smile, you seem high.”

“High from you? Maybe.”

“That was really, really awful.”

“And yet, you like it,” not even Emma would have been able to make him say that out loud, but Teddy and Red will definitely pay for that anyway.

“Shut up, guero,” he growled but he was smiling too.

 

 

***

 

 

When Faraday came back, he almost had blown himself up, with burns all over the torso, more metal than bones in his body and eyes narrowed in pain.

“C’mon, guero. Stay with me, man.”

“It fucking hurts,” he groaned, his hands trembling and the muscles quivering, trying to escape the pain.

He let out another groan, and panic that began to emerge from his eyes.

“Vas, Vas I-“

“Calm down.”

“Vas.”

With a curse, Vasquez put a hand on his face.

“Joshua calm down. I got you, okay? You’ll be fine, trust me, sí?”

He watched the other breathe deeply to regain control, tears of pain that mingled with the cold sweat, but his muscles gradually relaxed, the morphine had finally begun to kick in.

“Hey, you know what?” he added, trying to smile “When you’re better we’ll go out together. A real date, what do you say?”

Faraday nodded, gurgling a laugh and faking to smile “Yes. Okay, I can do it. Yes,” and then he fainted. Vasquez found himself unable to break the weak hold of Faraday’s hand around his own, his other hand still cupping his face, feeling the fluttering heartbeat under his finger. That was probably the only thing that kept him whole in that moment.

“Vasquez, let me deal with him, okay? -– And Emma needs help with Goody and Billy, can you do it?” he hadn’t even noticed Sam in the room, and Vasquez knew that he was too involved to help the other, but still letting Joshua’s hand go was one of the most difficult thing he had ever done.

 

 

***

 

 

“I'm dead and you're an angel, right?”

Vasquez twisted toward the bed, still holding the latest results and with a relieved smile he couldn’t suppress.

“Cheap pun, Faraday.”

“Hey, I almost died. I'm sorry if I can’t exactly be my best self.”

“Then you’ll have to be tied up on our date.”

“Are you saying that it was true? I thought it was a dream from the good stuff you gave me.”

As they talked, Vasquez had approached the bed, and now he was staring at him, exasperated and amused at the same time, finally able to breathe while the other widened his childish smile.

“Hey, handsome.”

“Hey, guero.”

“It's not that uhm, you could kiss me? I heard that with those you heal pretty quickly.”

“Maybe when you're not stoned, Faraday.”

“…it seems right, even if I’m disappointed, I have to say it.”

“Try to sleep, Joshua.”

“Are you staying?”

“I’m on my break. I can stop for a while, if you want.”

“Right. Okay. Thanks,” he mumbled, his eyes closing up again “Hey, V?”

“Sí?”

“I like the way you say my name.”                                  

“You're high, Josh. I could let Teddy and Red do all the pranks they came up with to you and you’ll still be saying that they are your best friends,” but the other was already asleep.

With a sigh, he sat on the edge of the bed, his hand hovering hesitantly over Faraday’s, while that uncomfortable knot on his chest finally losened up.

 

 

***

 

 

“I hope you’re joking.”

Vasquez barely held in an amused grin, pretending to focus on his food “We are eating together. I even took off my uniform. It’s obviously a date.”

“We are in the cafeteria of a fucking hospital, Vas! I'm in a wheelchair. This isn’t a date, this is torture!”

“Your fault, you didn’t want to wait to be discharged.”

“Yes, because I was thinking that you’d get me out of this place!”

“With all the years of life that you’ve made me lose, you’ll be lucky if I don’t cover you with bubble wrap for the rest of your life, Josh.”

“... But at least you could have smuggled in some whiskey.”

“I am on duty and it is a miracle that you still have a liver. You need to work on your health if you want a second date.”

“So ... if I ask you again to go out, you will kind of say yes?”

“It’s likely. If - he added faster at the sight of the other’s excitement - you ask me in a normal way, once you're fully healed. So no blunt instruments sticking out of your body or enough painkillers in your system able to crash a rhino.”

Josh's smile was so wide that his cheeks hurt for him, but he couldn’t suppress a snort and a smile perhaps a little more fondness than what he wanted to show.

“Shut up and eat, guero. You must get your strength back if you want your wicked plan to come true.”

 

 

***

 

 

“Hey,” Joshua looked up from the boring magazine he was trying read, only to find Vasquez at the door, his hands in the back pockets of his jeans and a scruffy shirt on, before the start of his shift. It was strange to see him like that, at least in the hospital.

“Hey you too. How's the life outside of these four walls?”

“As usual. You?”

“If you want I can talk about my exciting urinalysis but it’s not exactly a fascinating argument, in my opinion. And I don’t have much else to do since you people don’t even let me out of bed without supervision.”

“It's for your own good, guerito. Knowing you, you're likely to fall even with the wheelchair.”

Faraday started to reply, but then closed his mouth, all too aware that the other was right. The other that, at a closer look, seemed oddly uncomfortable. And was embarrassment what was darkening his cheeks?

“Do you need something? Not that I don’t appreciate your company, but at the same time I don’t want Emma blaming me if you are late. That woman’s revenge can be truly terrifying. I’m still trying to convince the nurses that I’m not allergic to the jelly, whatever my medical record says.”

Vasquez smiled, and then passed a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture.

“I, um ... Teddy told me that you’ve already requested to be discharged. Even if against all our opinions.”

“If I keep staying here, the boredom will kill me, V. I like when you spend your breaks with me, but otherwise ... boooring.”

“What if ... – he looked down biting his lower lip, running once again his long fingers through his hair - stay for another week like we asked you, and I’ll take you home myself. What do you say?”

Oh. Fuck.                                          

“Two days.”

“Six.”

“Three.”

“Five. And - he made another of those small grimaces of embarrassment, while rubbing the tip of the shoe on the floor - I will also give you my number,” he added with a sigh, which could have seemed exasperated, if it wasn’t for the small and uncertain smile across his face.

“Shit. Okay.”

“Good,” there was relief in his voice, and more happiness than he probably wanted spill out.

“Good,” Josh felted something warm moving in his belly, giving him a smile so big that it hurt his face. But it was definitely worth it for the way those dark eyes shined at him.

 “I’d better go, or Emma will actually kill me this time. See you later.”

“Yes, at your coffee break. And steal some jelly for me, please.”

The other laughed as he left the room.

 

 

***

 

 

Vasquez looked away from the shelves, where he was searching for something edible before going to crash on his bed, to his cell phone, feeling a sudden urge to go hide in a corner and cry.

He took a deep breath and then answered “What have you done this time?”

“Why do you always assume that I did something? Can’t this just be a courtesy call?”

“I just got off work, Josh. And you’re hardly awake before noon. So, what did you do?”

“... I admit I might need a little help.”

“There's blood?”

“No Vas, there isn’t blood – the silence was definitely guilty - at least I think. Can you just came over?”

Vasquez sighed, shaking his head, “I'm on my way. You just don’t ... do anything. Try to breathe as little as possible. Try even to avoid thinking.”

“Very funny, really. Now hurry up.”

 

 

 

“Josh? Where are you?” He called, going in the house. He had went to fix him so many times that in the end the other gave him the spare key, muttering that he was sick of smashed doors to allow his rescue.

“In the kitchen!”

“Please, tell me that you haven’t used your knives again,” he begged, following the voice.

“No, I haven’t use them. Well ... I haven’t hurt myself using them?” Vasquez, in the meanwhile, had reached the kitchen, but abruptly stopped at the door.

Josh was biting his tongue as he set an overflowing pancakes’ plate on the table, the frown of concentration replaced by a satisfied smile he gave him, finally looking his face.

“Hey, babe. How was your night?”

“You are… standing,” he managed to say because Josh was visibly stable on his own legs, the wheelchair forgotten in a corner of the room.

“Congratulations on your powers of observation, doc”

“But, what, the physiotherapist ...”

“You mean _my_ physiotherapist Leni, who I convinced to not tell you anything about my real progress for a date with Jack, so that I can make you a surprise when I finally would be able to get back on my feet for real?”

“This ... you ... you ... – he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before the words were able to form a complete sentence - it was all a joke to _surprise me_?”

“Yup. And I even made breakfast.”

“... You are not hurt?”

“No. Well, I burnt my tongue with the hot coffee. I needed something to wake me up enough to do all of that despite the unholy hour of the morning,” he said waving his hands toward the table, but Vasquez couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“No ... blood, broken bones, or embarrassing falls out of the bed?”

“Will you quit? I'm perfectly fine and oufh-” without waiting him to end, Vasquez had quickly reached to kiss him hard.

“I feel confident saying that you did like the surprise,” he murmured against his lips, putting his arms around the other’ neck and claiming another kiss.

“I can’t complain. And that's just for the burn on your tongue, of course.”

“Ah! I always told you that it would’ve worked, but you never listen to me”

 

 

***

 

 

“Red go out.”

“Not a chance.”

“Red.”

“This is the official fiftieth proposal. I can’t miss it. Especially since Teddy has threatened to never ever make his cookies again if I let this escape while he is busy with Emma.”

“No, this is the seventeenth time that this idiot is throw out of a window. Now go the fuck out,” he growled, going behind Joshua to check the wounds.

“Oww, c’mon Vas. When we’re married, we will thank him, I'm sure.”

“Keep dreaming, guero.”

“I don’t handle any kind of painkillers well, remember? I'm pretty sure I saw a basilisk chased by Harry Potter run into the bathroom less than three minutes ago.”

Red let a hint of laughter escape that quickly abated at the poisonous look Vasquez gave him “Faraday, even if this is fun, move. Sam is probably already looking for me.”

“All right, all right. Vas, my love, the only doctor on this hospital that will still care for me, will you marry me?”

The answer was a piece of glass ripped from his body with much less gentleness than necessary.

“Hey! You shit!”                                                    

“And also this time you got your answer. My mission is accomplished,” Red said cheerfully, leaving the room.

Vasquez muttered to himself, still looking critically at the other's back.

“I don’t understand why you don’t say yes. You love me ‘til the moon and back, this is already well known. I love you madly. Even the walls of this hospital could tell you, along with those of many, many bars. Why don’t you say yes?”

“Joshua shut up or this is the time I ask Emma to return one of the favors she owes me.”

Faraday frowned, swinging his legs with discomfort while staring at the floor.

“Seriously though, I’m not saying _right now_ , but ... you really don’t want to marry me?”

Vasquez couldn’t suppress an exasperated sigh. It was far too late to talk like that. Or too early.

“Josh, did you realize that every time you ask me, you are or high, or one of your limbs risks an amputation or you have blunt instruments in totally inappropriate places? Most of the time all of these things together, if we have to be specific.”

The silence that followed was vaguely guilty “... oh, it's just for that?”

“For that, and because you aren’t able to stay out of trouble even for a week.”

“... So, we can say that if I manage to avoid to hurt myself for a whole week, you would marry me?”

“If you prove to be able to not hurt yourself for a whole week I could _think about_ the idea of marrying you. But I know you too well, and I basically have already won. I almost feel guilty to take advantage of you so easily when you're under painkillers.”

“Shall we bet?” Vasquez didn’t need to see his face to imagine the resolute and exalted look that he uses every time a bet is involved. For this he restrained another, exasperated breath and took away one more piece of glass from his back.

“Sure, Josh. Now stay still, this needs stitches.”

“…V?”

“What?”

“You will kiss me even if I’m stoned, right?”

“I'm pretty sure than more than half of the time we kissed, you were stoned.”

“…is that a yes?”

“Of course it's a yes, guero. Just let me finish here.”

Joshua did a happily indistinct sound, before to start humming the Smurfs’ song to himself.

 

 

***

 

 

Vasquez went in the room sighing, just praying that those last three hours would pass quickly to be able to go home and sleep.

“Joshua, I swear that if you have fallen from another tree you won’t get laid for the next six months.”

“Shush, let me focus.”

Vasquez raised an eyebrow at the sight of Josh, apparently unharmed, sitting quietly and with eyes fixed on his watch.

“Guero, what-”

“Shhh!” He interrupted him with a raised hand, the five fingers wide apart.

Before he could say anything, Joshua folded the thumb, then followed by the other fingers while he’s doing the countdown “Four. Three. Two. One and it’s done!!”

He said around a wide and beaming smile, finally looking at him.

Vasquez’ second eyebrow reached the first.

“Guero?”

“It took me two and half months, but I did it!”

“What exactly did you do?”

If possible, his smile grew even more “A week. An entire week. One hundred sixty-eight hours without getting not even a new scratch. Check it out if you want.”

“… And so?”

“So um ... - his face suddenly lost part of his confidence, as he brought his right hand into his jeans pocket - well, technically, I could ask you to marry me, and you should seriously think about it. Also because I’m not high. Especially because I’m not high, I think,” he spoke quickly, reaching out and opening the hand, revealing what he had kept hidden.

Vasquez found himself opening and closing the mouth several times, without even knowing what he was trying to say.

“Joshua - came out in the end - are you... serious?”

“Yup. Unless - he added rapidly - you weren’t. In that case tell me, I have the perfect joke to avoid the embarrassment,” he waved a little the fingers of his still outstretched hand, the ring still at the middle of his palm.

Vasquez raised his eyebrows, “No, you haven’t.”

“No, I haven’t,” the other agreed. Vasquez watched him for a few more moment, seeing him gradually getting more and more flustered and embarrassed, squirming like bait hanging on a hook. Oh, Red and Teddy would’ve paid to see that scene.

“You’re lucky, then - he finally decided to say, a smile that gradually grew more and more uncontrollable - that you wont’ need it.”

“Ah, I don’t need it?”

He just smiled, getting closer and putting his arms around the other’s neck.

“It's a ... yes? Do you want marry me? Really?”

“Yes, you idiot. Of course I want to,” he replied kissing him. Faraday answered with enthusiasm, but with a smile on his lips that didn’t manage to fade away and a slightly hysterical laugh that probably made it one of their worst kisses ever. Still, Vasquez realized, he’d have kissed him again and again, even if they were all like that. God, he was so fucked.

“And just to be clear, it will remain a yes even if I will get hurt in the near future?”

Vasquez frowned, moving away just enough to be able to look at his face, “Joshua.”

“Vas.”

“Faraday.”

“…love of my life?”

“Why are you planning to hurt yourself in the near future?”

“Because I'm very tempted to ask Emma and Sam to give you the rest of the night off. First morning. Whatever. I think that we need to celebrate our engagement for good, given the fifty-three times I had to ask you.”

Vasquez pretended to think about it for a moment, staring at him thoughtfully “You know, like your doctor, I say that is a risk that you absolutely need to run. Because - he added - I want to make sure you're not cheating on that not-even-a-scratch thing.”

“I agree. A whole check-up seems the least to me.”

“It's just what I was thinking. And that you’ll need when Emma will tear you to pieces.”

“…thanks, really.”

“Very small pieces. But I'm pretty sure she’ll say yes, in the end.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

_“Oh, good, we got us a Mexican. Bloody hell, handsome, where have you been all this time?”_

“This can’t really happening,” Joshua groaned, hiding behind his hands.

“It’s you who always said that it would’ve been fun to see all your proposals after our true wedding, guero.”

“I hadn’t consider that your parents would be here too! And my parents!” he groaned even louder in despair, while the other, laughing, put an arm around his shoulders.

“C’mon, Teddy was in a good mood and he even managed to convince Red to not add the other eleven times that you asked even if we were already engaged.”

“Yes but they put all the other fifty-three times!”

“Obviously. Even that time when you sat on a nail.”

Another desperate cry left his lips, “I hate them. And I hate you too. I hate all of you. I think I'm going to drown myself in the cake.”

“Do it and I let the others reanimate you.”

Joshua had a sudden vision of his corpse dressed like a drag queen with half of the hospital staff busy taking selfie. And _then,_ they will still revive him. Probably letting Emma slap him until he recovers consciousness. With Red filming everything.

“Please, promise me that the next time you will let me die, even if it’s in a very very miserable way.”

“Not a chance.”

“This is unfair.”

“Knowing how you convinced me to this wedding, I believe there is nothing more fair than all of this - Joshua moaned and hid against his neck – Also because with all your hospitalizations you grant the pay of half of our guest. It would be like killing the golden goose,” he added without holding back a laugh, placing a light kiss on his hair.

“Great, I’m a trophy wife. I knew you were too perfect to be true.”

“Oh look, there comes my favorite proposal. I was really near saying yes just for pity on you that time.”

Joshua opened one eye, saw himself in the big screen scream _“Dance off, bro!”_ and began to wonder how much damage could be done with a fish knife.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm...sorry for all of this? But I spent the last three months working on this so...  
> Thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
